The Time of Our Lives
by Italian Rose
Summary: Fred and George Weasley and their best friend Gabriella are having the time of their lives at Hogwarts. FWOC Chapter 1 edited & reposted.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey Y'all! For those of you who've read my other work, don't worry I'm not giving up on those, I just have other ideas to get out. So here's my newest story, enjoy and please review.**

**P.S. I've made some changes to this first chapter and this is the repost it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Gabi.**

The tall redheaded twins made their way toward the Gryffindor tower. Checking to make sure nobody else was around they ducked behind a large tapestry. The two boys made their way up a flight of stairs and came out two floors above their starting place. Checking again they made their way down the corridor.

Halfway down the corridor they heard some one behind them. The voice called,

"Gred! Forge!"

The boys smiled to each other. They both knew that voice. And the owner of that voice was the only one who ever called them that.

They turned around to face the 5'4" brunette running up to them. The bag on her shoulder slid to the floor and she ran toward the two boys.

Fred (Forge) opened his arms and she jumped into them causing Fred to stumble slightly. He hugged her and she hugged him back. He set her back on the floor and she turned and hugged George (Gred) who returned it. She stepped back and looked at the twins. Fred was on the right and George on the left. She said seriously,

"George, Fred."

In unison the boys said,

"Gabriella."

She reached her right hand out and took Fred's right hand. She crossed her left hand over and took George's left hand. They shook twice then, still holding hands, the boys turned Gabriella so she was facing the opposite direction and her hands were out to the sides. George and Fred stepped in and squeezed Gabriella between them in a three way hug. All seriousness gone in an instant the three started laughing.

"It's good to see you two again."

George said, "It's good to see you, too, Gabi."

Gabi picked up her bag and put it over her shoulder. The trio started down the corridor. Gabi walked in the middle with the boys on either side.

Gabi said, "I believe you two are slacking off. I think you might need to get the Marauder's Map back from Harry."

The twins looked scandalized. Gabi smiled.

"You came out of that passage while someone was in the corridor."

George said, "There was no…"

"one in the corridor when we…"

"came out." The twins finished each other's sentence.

"Yes there was. I was there."

Fred said, "We didn't…"

"see you." George finished.

The mischievous smile that spread across Gabi's face was one the twins knew well. They both asked,

"What?"

Grinning, Gabi pulled the corner of some sort of shimmery fabric out of her bag. George and Fred looked at each other then at Gabi. George said,

"You've got an…"

Gabi finished, "Invisibility cloak."

Fred asked, "Where in the world did you get that?"

Grinning, Gabi said,

"My grandfather. When I left the Burrow I spent the rest of the Holiday at his house. He gave this to me before I left for school. He used it when he was at school here, too. And when he was working."

Gabi's grandfather used to be an auror. He was also the only other wizard in her family. After Gabi had been accepted to Hogwarts she had started spending a lot more time with him. Her parents were none too fond of the idea that she was a witch and it caused a lot of tension in their house. After a particularly nasty fight with her parents in her third year, George and Fred had invited her to spend summer holidays at the Burrow. From then on she had split her holidays between the Burrow and her grandfather's home. She spent one week every Christmas holiday and one week during the summer at her parents' house the rest was spent with what she considered her real family.

"He must be pretty serious." Fred said as they made their way up to Gryffindor tower.

"Poppie? Why do you say that?"

"He was an auror wasn't he?" George asked.

"Yes but he's got a sense of humor. You guys will have to meet him one day. He'd love you two."

The twins shared a skeptical glance over Gabi's head as they stopped in front of the Fat Lady. Gabi gave the portrait the password and the three climbed into the Gryffindor common room.

Gabi looked around, taking in all the scarlet and gold and the few students sitting in little groups around the room. She let out a sigh.

"Only one more year."

She wished the twins goodnight and headed up to her room. As she got ready to climb into her four poster bed she thought about the look she saw pass between the twins when she mentioned that they only had one more year left at Hogwarts. 'They're planning something. I'll have to ask them about it tomorrow.'

With that thought Gabi climbed into bed and fell asleep.

In the seventh year boys dorm the twins were getting ready for bed. After the new professor's speech at the feast and what Hermione had said it meant the twins were thinking that their time a Hogwarts may be coming to an end sooner than Gabi's.

"You know we're going to have to tell Gabi about our plans soon." George told his brother as they got dressed for bed.

"Yeah cause if we don't tell her she'll figure it out."

"And then be mad at us for not telling her." The two agreed to tell her tomorrow and went to bed, ready for their first day of classes in the morning.

**A/N: Well there it is! Hope y'all liked it! Tell me what you think, I really appreciate feedback!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Finally here is chapter 2. I know it's a bit short but I didn't want it to drag. I hope you enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but Gabi and the plot. The rest belongs to the talented J.K. Rowling.**

Fred and George Weasley were identical twins. There were very few people who could tell them apart. Even their own mother had trouble with it on occasion but then again the woman did have seven children. One of the people who could tell the two apart was their best friend Gabriella Davenport.

The twins met Gabi on the Hogwarts Express their first year and the three had been best friends ever since. Gabi had always been able to tell the two apart. Nobody knew how she did it but she always knew which twin was George and which was Fred.

The three had been through a lot together by the time they were in their 7th year. Gabi had been there for them when their younger sister Ginny was taken into the Chamber of Secrets in their 4th year and when their older brother Percy chose his job over his family last year. They had been there for her when she argued with her parents about Hogwarts and her being a witch. The three of them had stuck together through all the trials and tribulations of being a teenager at Hogwarts.

To a lot of people at Hogwarts the three of them were considered the Golden Trio's opposite. Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger saved the day from the forces of evil. Fred Weasley, George Weasley and Gabi Davenport made everybody laugh and caused chaos. Although this year they would find that making people laugh and causing chaos would save the day from the forces of evil.

The first day of term dawned bright and clear. Gabi got up and dressed for class. Grabbing her bag she joined her roommates Angelina and Alicia and headed down to the common room. There they met up with George, Fred and Lee. The six headed down to breakfast and to get their schedules for the year. As they ate they compared their list of classes. George, Fred and Gabi had all of their classes together. However, they were taking some of them for different reasons.

Gabi wanted to be a Healer after Hogwarts whereas the twins wanted to open their own joke shop. Gabi knew that they were well on their way there, especially after Harry gave them his Triwizard Tournament winnings last year.

The seventh years finished their breakfast and headed off to their first classes. As George, Gabi and Fred walked across the entrance hall Gabi moved to walk between them. She linked her arms with each of them and said,

"So what are you two planning this year?"

They exchanged a look then asked,

"What do you mean?"

"Come on boys. I saw the look you passed when I said that we only had one more year left. And don't try to push it off because I know you two better than that. You're up to something and I want to know what."

Checking to make sure they were not overheard Fred said,

"We might not finish out the year."

"Ok."

George and Fred looked at each other in confusion and shock.

"Ok?" George asked.

"Yes."

"You're not upset with us?"

"No. And I understand why you want to leave. I get the sinking feeling that this Ministry interference is only going to get worse. With Voldemort being back and all we're going to need all the laughs we can get."

The twins both let out a breath of relief.

"We thought you were going to be upset."

"Tsk Tsk. You two should know me better than that. Now, I would have been upset if you didn't tell me and just up and left. So I want to know, don't leave me out of your scheming on this one."

"Ok."

"Promise?"

"Promise." The twins said together.

"Good. Now let's get to Herbology and get this year started."

"Yeah and maybe we can sell a few Extendable Ears before class." With mischievous smiles the three headed out to the greenhouses.

**A/N: Please review and let me know what ya'll think**


End file.
